


Operation Manger

by Quackyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some of it is cute, well there is a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Tao isn't quite sure what Sehun's eaten today, but he cannot be satisfied. Tao wouldn't complain but Sehun's parents are arriving the next day.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	Operation Manger

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Flake:** 463  
>  **Author's Note:** I hope that this is what the prompter wanted and I hope that you all fun reading it.

Tao did quite enjoy being woken up to his boyfriend kissing the back of his neck, although, he enjoyed having someone's morning wood pressed against his ass, rubbing it gently - a little less. "Sehun." He mumbled sleepily, "Sehun, baby, let me wake up before you try to impale me." He mumbled. Sehun still pressed against him, kissing the back of his neck, mumbling something under his breath about Tao being too gorgeous to resist. Tao rolled his eyes a little, moving to roll over and face his boyfriend. He pressed a slow kiss to Sehun's lips. "Sehun, we have to get the house ready, your parents are coming tomorrow." He mumbled, Sehun was now pressing his hips forward, hips rutting against Tao's thigh slightly. Tao could feel his own body betraying his words, Sehun was needy and he was still gorgeous when he was just waking up.

"Zitao" Sehun said, although his voice sounded quite close to a little whine. Tao knew he would not have been able to resist even if he wanted to.

"We're cleaning after, right?" Tao said with a little laugh. Sehun nodded, pressing a kiss to Tao's neck, hand dropping between them to gently palm over him. Tao brought a hand up running his fingers through Sehun's hair. "No bite marks." He mumbled, though Sehun did not listen and bit down on him, Tao's own hips bucking slightly into his boyfriend's palm. "Sehun." He gave a warning, although really, what was he going to do? He tugged on Sehun's hair a little harder, and Sehun moaned against his skin. He pulled back and pushed Tao onto his back before kissing down to the base of Tao's neck, moving slightly so their hips were pressed together with Sehun over Tao. Tao looked up at his boyfriend and took a slow breath, "How are you this awake?" he mumbled, pulling Sehun down for a kiss and Sehun's pressed their hips against each other, rolling slightly, teasing him more.

"I'm always up for you." Sehun breathed, pressing himself against Tao harder, rolling his hips down harder. Tao made a small sound. He wished it was not so easy for the other to get what he wanted from him. Tao shifted his hand into the others hair, tugging on it a little. "Seems like you are ready for me too" Sehun purred moving back to grab the lube, and a condom, it was a stylistic choice for when they were together, it made cleaning up easier and Tao was not overly keen with the feel when Sehun finished inside of him, but they did it both ways, they trusted each other and it worked. 

Sehun moved gently kissing down Tao's stomach, Tao's hand in his hair, stomach fluttering under the soft kisses. Tao shifted his hips slightly as Sehun moved down, kissing over his pubic bone. "Considering how you woke me up with your dick, this is a lot of teasing." Tao mumbled, Sehun stopped and looked up.

"Oh that's how you want to play it" Sehun smirked, moving to coat his fingers and slowly push them in, biting his lip as he watched. Tao whined at the fact that Sehun went straight up to two, but Sehun raised a brow. "I thought you wanted me to do this?" 

"You're so contrary." Tao whined a little, shifting his hips slightly, adjusting to the intrusion, watching Sehun as he opened him. "You can go to three." Tao mumbled, as Sehun pushed in his third finger, Tao arched into his movements. "Babe, right there." He breathed out slowly, biting his lip as he moved with him, making soft sounds, Tao could get loud during sex but he did not enjoy to particularly. He turned his head to the side when Sehun replaced his fingers with his dick, Tao's legs either side of his hips. Tao hated the stretch at first, he loved it but the initial breach was always the worst. He took a slow breath trying to get used to it, Sehun leaning down and kissing at his neck, biting down a little - which was against the rules but Tao did not really care. He just wanted to be with Sehun in this moment. 

"You okay?" Sehun said against Tao's skin. 

"I... am..." Tao managed to breathe out, looking up at Sehun finally, hips moving for added emphasis. Sehun shifted into a better position and began moving into the other a little harder. Tao kept moving with the other, one hand moving to hold onto Sehun's arm, giving it a little squeeze, holding onto him. Sehun kept his steady pace, occasionally brushing Tao's prostate, knowing Tao got too overwhelmed from g-spot stimulation. They knew each other's bodies inside and out and this was something that was so perfect. Tao moved, pulling Sehun down for a kiss, catching Sehun's bottom lip between his teeth and teasing. 

Tao moved his hand down over the others chest, gently pinching his nipple causing Sehun to buck up into him. Tao smirked and Sehun kissed him harder, moaning against his lips, rolling harder into Tao. They kept going harder, Tao's grip on Sehun's arm tightening, he was getting close and he was not going to be able to hold it back this time. Sehun moved his hand between them and stroked him. It was not long after that Sehun came, condom catching his release, shortly after Tao came over their stomachs. 

Tao let out a small breath, he was trying not to fall asleep he had things to do. They had things to do, not that he didn't like their interlude to have Sehun in him. He moved to look at his boyfriend, who was lying on his side just looking at Tao. Sehun moved to give Tao a slow kiss, shifting over him. Tao made a small sound, "Sehun."

"What? You're gorgeous." Sehun said with a little laugh, kissing Tao again slowly, pulling Tao's leg so it was wrapped around his waist. 

"Sehun," Tao said looking up at Sehun. "Your parents are coming tomorrow." 

"But that's tomorrow." Sehun said kissing Tao again, "and surely it's better to get this out of our system, unless you want to have sex in a bathroom, trying to hide it from my parents." Sehun said raising a brow. 

"You know that was your fault, you were the one who had your hand on my thigh at the dinner table." Tao narrowed his eyes, "and you're going to do it again tomorrow, you know you are." He said with a little smile, Sehun might be insatiable sometimes but Tao wasn't really that mad about it. Tao gently kissed him again, "Fine, one more time and then we're getting ready." Tao laughed a little as Sehun pressed kisses to his neck. He wrapped his arms around him tighter and made a small sound. Tao arched his hips up slightly, he couldn't resist. "How do you do this to me?" he breathed out, Sehun still rolling himself against Tao. 

Sehun mumbled against the Chinese man's collarbone, "You turn me on all the it's only fair." Tao laughed a little as Sehun moved to grab the lube. He knew Tao should still be stretched but Sehun was always attentive to his needs. Tao usually preferred Sehun to drag it out, he loved the teasing of foreplay, but they had to get ready and he just wanted it hard and fast. Sehun pushed in, and Tao cried out. Tao's legs wrapped around Sehun's hips, trying to get him in deeper, Sehun still kissing over his neck and collarbones.

Tao wondered sometimes how he got so lucky as to have a man who was so attentive to know what he needed. Sehun was moving harder into him than he normally did. Tao cried out, Sehun bit down on the other Tao would complain later about being marked but for now he was so into it. Sehun kept driving him into the mattress, Tao giving off little sounds. Tao pulled Sehun up for another kiss, kissing him harder than he had been doing before. They finished, Sehun in Tao and Tao between them. Sehun kissed him slowly as they came down, hips moving slowly as he came down. Sehun kissed Tao, gently moving to push his hair back out of his eyes. 

"You're beautiful." Sehun said quietly. 

"I look like I've just had a quickie." Tao rolled his eyes, "two quickies" 

"Well that's gorgeous." 

"You're ridiculous." Tao laughed, pulling Sehun in for a slow kiss. Sehun moved to pull out and Tao whined a little, "I'm going to buy more condoms." He mumbled, "that's what you're getting for christmas." 

"That's a present for you." Sehun teased a little, moving grab a small cloth to gently clean the other up. "You're the one who said we didn't have to use them every time." 

"I was probably drunk when I said that, because why did I say it was fine, I'm the one who gets dirty." 

"I think your actual words were, if I swallow it, why are we spending money for it not go-" 

"yes, yes I get it, I said the dumb thing." Tao pouted, he rolled over onto his side and watched as Sehun put the cloth in the wash. "Babe, will you be mad if I nap?" Tao said quietly, he'd curled up a little and Sehun just sighed, coming over and kissing Tao quickly. 

"You have a nap, its tiring lying back and letting me do all the work" he teased. Tao glared at him but didn't really have a comeback. "No baby, go to sleep okay? I'll do some of the cleaning, I know it will stress you out if we haven't done it." Sehun kissed Tao again slowly. "Sleep well" Tao nodded a little, curling up and falling asleep quickly. 

He moved to get ready when he woke up, just pulling on a pair of sweatpants and an old shirt that was Sehun's from when he was in a sports team. He walked down the stairs and smiled to see that Sehun really had been cleaning their house, and had cleaned the whole kitchen and put up some of the extra decorations. He smiled when he saw Sehun cooking for them, "Oh I really did get a good one didn't I?" Tao teased, moving to wrap his arms around Sehun from behind as he still cooked. He loved the way that Sehun was quite possibly the most caring man in the world. 

"I've got to keep your energy up." Sehun said with a laugh. 

Tao raised a brow, "You can't possibly be horny again." 

"Can't I?" Sehun mumbled, beginning to plate up the kimchi fried rice. "because I don't really know if you've ever seen you, but you're really fucking hot." Tao rolled his eyes moving to take his plate and walked into their dining room, making a small sound as Sehun spanked his ass. "Behave, we're eating." He mumbled. 

"I am behaving, even if it's badly." Sehun said sticking his tongue out, Tao rolled his eyes at the others words, he was being ridiculous. "I love you so much." Sehun said after he saw Tao roll his eyes. 

"I love you too, Sehun, and trust me - you're really sexy, so very sexy but your parents are coming tomorrow." 

"I know - and we can't have sex when they're here." Sehun pouted a little. 

"You can go a day without it Sehun, I really want your parents to like me." Tao said as he ate, he knew that Sehun's parents at least sort of liked him, they had sent them moving in presents and they talked to them every so often. Sehun moved to press a quick kiss to Tao's lips. 

"They love you Tao." Sehun said softly, "they really do love you." 

"Your mom hates my cooking." 

"My mom is fussy." Sehun said quietly, "and she loves your cooking - she just wants everything to be spicy." 

"Well I'm Chinese, I cook in the Chinese style." he mumbled eating, Tao wasn't the biggest fan of spicy food but he was planning on doing something a little spicy for the day after. 

"No, TaoTao, no pouting like that, I love your cooking, I love the Chinese food - and my parents will love it too, also my mom thinks you're the cutest boy I've ever dated."

"I mean I've seen your ex boyfriend, and he's okay." Tao mumbled, although a flush had already come to his cheek. He knew deep down that he was very accepted by Sehun's family, and they deep down just wanted Sehun to be happy and that made them love him - but still, every time he met them he wanted to make a good impression, he didn't want them to change their mind at all about the person that their son was dating. He knew that it was difficult, to know how looked after their child was - so he wanted them to always know that Tao was going to make sure he was okay. He loved him and he would do everything in his power to keep the man safe. 

They finished eating together and Tao decided it was time to clean up the dining room. As he began wiping down the table he felt Sehun's arms around his waist, hips pressing against Tao's ass as he leaned over the table. He could feel Sehun pressing his semi-hard dick against him, and he made a small sound. "We should take a break, and work off the calories we ate." Sehun mumbled, rolling his hips against Tao's ass. 

"Again? Sehun, what the fuck did you ea-"

"Jesus wanted us to repopulate the Earth and it's Christmas, better give him a present."

"We're gay?"

"He still wants this for us." Tao tuned around to face Sehun, "He really does want this for us." 

"I think Jesus was pretty anti gay Sehun" Tao laughed a little. 

"No, no, Tao that was humans." he said pressing his semi-hard cock against Tao's hip. "Jesus was into love, and didn't judge. Plus if he can see he would want me to rail you." Sehun kissed over the others jawline. "and it is his birthday, we have to give the man what he wants." Sehun pressed a little against the Chinese man a little harder. "Why would you deny someone their birthday wish." Sehun kissed down the man's neck, leaving a few bites in his wake. Sehun moved to cup Tao slightly, Tao shifted, pressing against Sehun with a small sound. "And it feels like you also think it sounds like a good idea." 

"Because you're holding my dick Sehun." Tao said, leaning against Sehun. "And I've not finished decorating the tree." he mumbled, Sehun still kissing over his neck. "Sehun, baby.'" 

"I am just doing the lord's work." 

"Please don't say that again." Tao laughed a little, pulling Sehun's head back up to kiss him on the lips slowly. 

"If I promise not to say it again, can I bend you over this table?" Sehun said with a cheeky smirk. Tao just nodded, kissing Sehun again, before he was promptly turned around and pushed over the table. Tao made a small sound as Sehun pulled down the sweats. "Seems like you wanted this to happen." He teased, Tao had not grabbed any underwear. Tao made a small sound as Sehun leaned in, pressing soft kisses over the others thighs gently. Tao made a small whining sound, resting on his arms and taking a slow breath. "God you are glorious." Sehun said kissing up the others thighs and over the others ass gently. Spreading the others cheeks, before tongue gently pressing against Tao's entrance. Tao shuffled slightly, moaning a little, Sehun smirked, licking over the other's entrance, never pushing in, making sure to tease him. 

"Sehun." Tao whined, hips pushing back, "We don't have time for you to tease." 

Sehun pulled back and looked at his boyfriend who was now whining. "I can take as long as I need, you're too gorgeous to rush." 

"Sehunnie." Tao whined louder, and Sehun just laughed, tongue moving to press against the other breaching the rim. Tao gripped onto the table, Sehun knew exactly how to work him up and this was exactly how. Hand moving to stroke the other's dick as he kept moving his tongue into the other, Tao cried out louder, toes curling against the carpet. Sehun moaned into his entrance, Sehun flicked his tongue in deeper, hand moving faster on Tao's dick. Tao shifted his hips back, almost riding the others face. 

Tao was pretty good at getting what he wanted, and Sehun was more than happy to give it to him. Tao moaned louder, practically unable to communicate what he was feeling. Sehun just knew, he always did, he was so good at reading Tao's body language. Sehun pulled back and then moved to lick a flat stripe up Tao's taint. "It's okay baby, you can cum. I know you want to." Tao shuddered at the other's words. Sehun slowly pushed a finger into the other man and Tao moaned louder as he came Sehun having moved his hand to catch the other's cum as well as he could so it did not soil the carpet. Although he knew that Tao would probably want to clean it anyway. Tao rested against the table, trying to calm down, unaware of where Sehun was. His boyfriend came back and gently scooped him up, carrying him into the lounge and sitting with him on the couch. Tao curled into Sehun and sighed happily, kissing Sehun's cheek gently. Hand moving to cup Sehun, and then carefully take him out of his pants and beginning to stroke him. "Tao, you don't have to." 

"I know, but I want to." He said softly. He kept stroking Sehun, giving him a slow kiss. Sehun had a hand in the back of Tao's hair gently running through it. Sehun liked this, Tao knew that, and Tao loved it when it was like this. This might not be the greatest handjob he'd ever given but it was loving, it was not lust fueled. Tao kissed over Sehun's cheek, Sehun still stroking his hair and just showing he loved him in gentle ways. Tao was almost disappointed when Sehun came, mostly on Tao's hand but a little on his own clothing. Tao looked at him and smiled, Sehun was panting, trying to catch his breath. "I love you Oh Sehun." Tao said softly, kissing him again quickly. 

"I love you too Huang Zitao." Sehun said quietly, "I need to clean up so we can get ready for tomorrow." Tao smiled and nodded, he was glad the other seemed to have gotten it all out of his system. He went up to go wash his hands and shortly after went to look for Sehun, checking in their room, only to find Sehun changed into some sweats and a soft jumper sleeping on their bed, over the covers. Tao smiled, this made it a little bit easier, he went back down to start putting all the finishing touches to the lounge, he wanted everything to be perfect. 

"TaoTao" Sehun's voice pulled Tao back to the room, he turned and saw Sehun, still looking a bit sleepy. "Are you finished?" He said walking closer to Tao and wrapping his arms around the other's waist, giving him a quick kiss. "You should have woken me up." 

"It's fine Sehun, I just wanted to get it done quickly, and you're so horny today." Tao teased a little. "I mean you've got a semi as we speak. I don't know how I would have been able to finish decorating with you being like this." Tao said with a little laugh. "I love you, and sex is great and everything but I just had to get everything ready for your parents." Sehun just nodded and Tao set to work sorting out the house, fixing them a quick lunch and then getting back to it. 

He laughed when Sehun pulled him in for a romantic kiss under the mistletoe. Tao wrapped his arms around the other, kissing him slower. He made a soft noise when the other grabbed his ass harshly. "Later Sehun." Tao said against the others lips. He was unsure as to why the other was so horny but he was not getting distracted now, they did not have much left to do. Tao sent Sehun out to get some last minute food bits, as he wrapped the last of Sehun's presents, putting them under the tree. He took photos of their apartment to upload onto instragram and weibo and send to his mom. 

When Sehun got back he made dinner and then both of them face timed Tao's family. Tao was pretty sure there was very little that Sehun could do that would make him love him even more, but Sehun always tried his best to speak Chinese and he really was improving. Tao could feel his heart swelling just listening to his boyfriend very slowly talking to his mom, his tones weren't always right but him mom understood. Tao honestly could not believe how lucky he was to have Sehun in his arms and to be spending this holiday season with the man he loved. "I love you." Tao said quietly, when they hung up and Sehun kissed him gently. 

"I love you too." He said in Chinese, Tao would never admit it but he loved it when the other spoke Chinese to him, he loved it, more than anything. "Next year, lets invite your parents to see how we live in Seoul." Sehun said quietly. Tao went to speak but Sehun gently shushed him. "I know, I know we're going to Qingdao this summer, but I know you miss them and I want to spend time with them too. It's not fair that my parents get to see us all the time and we talk to your mom every so often." 

"I text her every day." 

"I bet you do." Sehun teased a little. "I bet it's always, Mommy, Sehun is so good, I can never imagine going back to China without him." 

"Something like that. She thinks you're very sweet. Imagine if she found out how horny you are?" 

"You would never tell your mom." 

"I tell her everything." 

"I know, but not... this." Tao just laughed and turned the television on, not answering Sehun.

They sat together, watching a film that was on the television for Christmas, Sehun's hand gently creeping up Tao's thigh. Tao eyed Sehun and then looked back at the screen. "Sehun. We're watching something." 

"It's not as interesting as you." Sehun breathed out, kissing behind Tao's ear gently, and then kissing down the other's jaw. "C'mon Tao, I've been so good." Tao raised a brow, "no, I have, we sorted out the house, and I went and got the extra things we needed and you promised later." 

"After this will you just cuddle me without stabbing me with this?" Tao said, cupping Sehun, biting his lip. He knew how to tease but - he also wanted to get his way. Sehun watched his boyfriend and Tao just smirked more. "Hm, that isn't an answer now, is it Sehun?" He teased, giving Sehun a gentle kiss. "After this will you stop trying to impale me." 

"For tonight." Sehun said with a little smirk. 

"Well tomorrow you're going to have to wait for your parents to leave." Tao said with a smile. "No matter how much you try to touch me up under the table, I'm not going to have a quickie with you in our bathroom." He said shifting slightly, pulling Sehun out of the tracksuit pants and giving him a gentle tug. "So are you agreeing to my terms?" 

"Fuck Tao, of course I agree, you're so mean. Negotiating with your hand on my dick." 

"I just know how to get my way." Tao smirked, kissing Sehun softly, moving over to straddle the man, kissing him slowly, hand still giving him a few strokes. "And you're so good at giving me what I want." He said moving to open the drawer of the little table at the side of the sofa and grabbed the lube. He looked over at Sehun, "Baby, I'm gonna need a little bit of prep. Think you can manage that." 

"Zitao, if you tease me much more, I'm going to just flip you and drive you into the sofa." 

"Now that wouldn't be very nice, would it?" He said with a little laugh. "Please baby, just a little bit of your fingers and then I'll do all the work." He pouted for the fullest effect, knowing that Sehun would give in to him anyway. Sehun nodded and took the lube off of Tao. Tao got up up and took his pants off, getting back on Sehun and holding him as Sehun slowly began fingering the other open. 

Tao made gentle encouraging sounds, moving slightly when he felt ready before slowly lowering himself onto Sehun's dick, making a small sound. He looked at his boyfriend and gave him a smile, "I love you." He said softly, before he started moving. He wanted to take his time, he wanted to enjoy just being with the man he loved, and all their times earlier had been so rushed. He set a slow pace, ignoring Sehun's little whines, or him giving him little spanks to try to encourage him. 

"Tao." Sehun whined a little, pulling him in for a slow kiss. "Don't tease." Tao shrugged a little, moving a bit faster but not much, rolling his hips slowly as he moved. He made a surprised sound when Sehun moved them off the sofa and onto the ground. Tao whined as he ended up on his back, Sehun moving hard into him. Tao used one hand to cover his face as he moaned out, trying to keep himself quiet. "Oh no you dont." Sehun said pulling Tao's hand away and intertwining their fingers as he kept going into him. "I want to hear you." Tao couldn't help but moan out louder, back arching off the carpet. 

"If you carpet burn my ass- Oh, Fuck, Sehun, like that." Tao cried out, hand grabbing Sehun's arm and squeezing it. Sehun kept moving into him hard and fast chasing both of their orgasms. Tao closed his eyes tightly, crying out louder. Sehun had dropped his head and was kissing over Tao's neck, leaving some soft bites in his wake. 

They both came like that, on the floor, holding onto each other, Tao crying out. He lay back on the floor trying to catch his breath as he looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, Sehun giving him soft kisses along his jawline. Sehun pulled out and pulled his tracksuit back up, moving to pick Tao up. He carried him upstairs and sat him down on the toilet as he ran a bath. "Cherry blossom bath bomb?" Sehun asked Tao, who was just watching him. Tao nodded, and Sehun dropped it in, going back over to kiss him. "Are you okay?" Sehun said softly, "you've not spoken all this time." He looked concerned and Tao just pressed a kiss to Sehun's cheek. 

"Throat hurts from the screaming." He said softly, before Sehun moved to kiss over Tao's neck. "If I can't talk tomorrow I'm blaming you." Tao said stroking Sehun's hair. 

"Let's just get all washed up, and then we can sleep it off." Sehun moved to put Tao in the bath and stopped the water before joining him, shifting to sit behind Tao and hold him close. He gently ran a hand over the other's chest, kissing the back of his shoulder. "I love you Zitao." Tao lent back and kissed Sehun;'s cheek. 

"I love you too. We have to be good tomorrow. I mean it." 

"I know. I promise."


End file.
